


Among Us

by Merciignoremoi



Series: Imposter Corpse AU [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alien Impostor(s) (Among Us), Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Egg Laying, M/M, Oviposition, Tentacle Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:28:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28093926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merciignoremoi/pseuds/Merciignoremoi
Summary: A world in which the alien imposters from among us are real and no one really cares/accepts it.Also Jack is a demon.
Relationships: Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Imposter Corpse AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2072454
Comments: 12
Kudos: 457





	1. Reveal

Corpse was nervous. This was the first time he was meeting his friends in person. He didn’t hang out with anyone irl; But that wasn’t really the problem. It was his mouth. Most people knew the supernatural existed, but no one actually knew where they were. Some thought the lived in isolated communities in the middle of no where. But that wasn’t the case. It never was.

They lived among them.

Among us.

The people who made that game weren’t too far off with the “imposter” function of the game. Some people did have those large, gaping mouths with hundreds of tiny, sharp teeth. Others, like corpse, had one small, human-like set of teeth where their mouth was supposed to be. And then, when looking at a shirtless “imposter”, you could see it; But it was bearly noticeable. A long, thin slit ran horizontal across their stomach.

A second mouth.

It was large; and could open impossibly wide. The toung was long, and pointed. It was tentacle-like in nature. That’s why he never took his shirt off and always wore a mask to cover his face.  
He was one of them.

The tall man shifted uncomfortably in place. Where were they? They should have been here by now. Did they ditch him? Maybe they forgot?

“Hey! Corpse! Over here!” A man’s voice called. It was toast.

“Hey, toast. Hey guys.” He chuckled. It was almost scary how human he looked with his mask on.

“Man, I’m starving! I need some food. Wanna grap some food at that new pizza place down the road?”   
Sykkuno said, looking up from his phone.

“Is that the one off of 3rd and west street?” Corpse asked. It was the one near his place and it was run by some people like him. They were a little less human looking but masks like his would cover most things. Purple-ish or darker patches could be explained by makeup.

“Yeah! Have you been there before?” Sykkuno asked, tilting his head to meet the taller man’s gaze. Corpse was giant for a human, standing 7’ in all, when he stood up. However for an “imposter” like him, it was a normal height.

“Uh, yeah. Only once but it was good.” The dark haired man smiled down at Sykkuno.

“Cool, let’s go then. Where do you wanna eat?” The older boy asked.

“Uh...w-we can go to my place? It’s only a block from the pizza place.” He raised a hand to rub at his stomach. His mouth was itchy. Well, his other mouth. Oh, you know what he means.  
He wondered how they would react if they knew what he was. It wasn’t hard to guess. They would either sexualize him to no end or run away in fear.there was no in between.

————Line break————

They were back at his apartment now. They had already begun eating when Rae noticed corpse wasn’t eating. 

“Hey corpse, are you gonna eat?” Rae said, a worried expression on her face.  
Corpse was startled out of his thoughts by Rae. 

“Oh....Uh, yeah. I’m just...a little self conscious about my face.” Corpse spoke softly, looking away from his friends.

“Oh corpse, you have nothing to be worried about. We won’t judge you for your looks. I mean, come on, toast is here!” Lily laughed.

“Hey!”

“Sorry. But I just want corpse to feel comfortable.” Lily spoke, placing a small hand on corpse’s thigh.  
Corpse tensed up. That was too close. Her hand is too close. Lily seemed to notice this as she moved her hand back to her own lap a few seconds later. There were a few beats before anyone spoke again, as corpse reached up to his face.

Taking a deep breath, he slowly slipped his mask off. He closed his eyes. He waited for the enevitable. Where they would scream and run away.

But that moment never came.

He opened his eyes. Everyone was staring at him. But...it wasn’t in a bad way. They were just looking at him, taking in his features. He smiled. A real smile. His teeth were showing but he didn’t care. They accepted him.

He reach forward and began to eat. This where it could get weird. When he ate his teeth got a lot bigger.

“Whoa! Dude! I had no idea you’re like me!” Jack exclaimed.

“Huh?”corpse had no idea what he meant.

“Yeah! Here look!” Jack opened his mouth wide. There were two sets of large fangs in his mouth.  
Needless to say corpse was surprised.

...

And then it became an understatement.

Jack’s eyes slowly turned black. A small set of horns apearing on his head. Big, leathery black wings sprouted from his back.

“Hello! Surprise! I’m a demon!” Jack said enthusiastically, OpenGL his arms and wings wide as if asking for a hug.

Everyone was shocked. The evil version of jack’s Internet personality was real.

“Oh...Uh, no. I’m not a demon.” Corpse said, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Huh? What do you mean? The only supernaturals that have teeth like yours are demons.” Jack was confused. What could corpse possibly be?

“You know among us, right?”, he paused for a moment,” Well, they weren’t too far off about imposters.” Corpse said lifting up his shirt. His second moth opened up impossibly wide. Large teeth and long toung on display. Big thick globs of drool dipping off his toung. His eyes turned from brown to a deep blood red.

He closed his eyes, not wanting to see the aftermath of what he had done.

But there were no screams. No noise at all actually.

He opened his eyes. Everyone was staring at him. He looked back at them. Everyone’s eyes were laser focused on his second mouth. Why were they-? Oh! Corpse looked down at his toung and remembered he had gone and got it pierced a few months ago.

“Holy shit you weren’t kidding.” Sykkuno said, staring wide eyed at his mouth.  
They all whipped their heads around to look at Sykkuno. 

“Sykkuno? Did you just swear?” Rae said in a low tone.

“Oh! Uh...d-did I?” Sykkuno stuttered out, feining innocence.

“Yes. You did.” Corpse said, speaking from his lower mouth.

“Whoa! Did you just speak from your stomach? And how the fuck did your voice get deeper?!” Jack exclaimed, his eyes wide. Corpse couldn’t help it when he burst out laughing, both mouths opening. His laughter seemed to echo around the room, loud and distorted.

“Well, you’re fuckin scary. And that’s coming from me, a literal demon.” Jack said, a look of astonishment on his face. By the time corpse had stopped laughing, he was suddenly more comfortable around them. His second mouth closed up, looking like it was never there.

He looked down at his pants, noticing they were soaking wet. “God damnit. I hate that.” He grunts out. “I’m gonna go change real quick. I tend to drool a lot.” He stomped out of the room.

———Line break———

“Well, that was unexpected.” Toast said, staring at the floor. They sat in silence for a few moments before Sykkuno spoke up.

“Did anyone else find that strangely attractive?” The brown haired man said, looking away from his friends. Everyone shook their heads. Once again silence reigned for a short few moments.

When corpse walked back in, he looked completely different. Gone were his mask and heavy clothing. They were replaced by light, soft clothes in pinks and whites. A pink cropped sweater adorned the tall man’s frame, paired with some plain white sweat pants. The top left his tummy exposed; the mouth that resides there was slightly open, a few of the larger teeth were able to be seen.

They went back to eating and talking happily. Everyone could see it as corpse relaxed; smelled it too.

“Hey can anyone else smell that?” Lily asked.

“Yeah! I was wondering what that was! It smells like flowers...” Rae said, a puzzled look on her face. Everyone was sniffing the air now, and nodding their heads.

“It smells like pheromones. Happy ones.” Jack was smiling, his body lax against the chair he was sitting in.

Corpse looked up from his food, cheeks pink. “Sorry, that’s me. I’m really happy right now.”  
Everyone looked at him, smiling. They all settled in for a quite afternoon. They talked, played games, and even did a stream. Corpse had to hug a pillow and put on his mask to cover his more supernatural traits, but the chat was happy just seeing him at all.


	2. Mates

They had decided to live stream some among us. Corpse had almost laughed.

“It’s cuz we have our very own imposter right here! Ain’t that right big guy?” Lily had said.

Yeah...it was funny at the time but now it wasn’t. He had gotten imposter every single round he had joined in. Him and sykkuno were using the same laptop and had been switching on and off for the past two hours. He had stopped playing about thirty minutes ago and started to shrink in on himself.

He’d had this feeling for a while before he realized it.

He really liked sykkuno. Like, a lot. But that’s not where it stopped, oh no, he was almost certain the smaller male was his mate.

Supernaturals only go into heat twice a year. Once in the spring, and once in the fall. It was almost that time of year for corpse. He had gone through his first heat just fine, But once you met your mate it was harder to go through alone.

Soon, the pillow on his lap had been moved to cover both his crotch and stomach. The chat was going crazy. Every time corpse lifted his arms his chest would show. He really wanted this stream to end. He regretted his outfit choice so much.

Had he not been so close to his heat he would have been fine, but his chest was gonna leak milk any second and his slit was slowly getting slicker by the minute. God, why did sykkuno have to sit so close to him?

“Corpse say bye to the chat.” Sykkuno said, tapping him on the arm.

“Huh? Oh! Bye! Sorry I went kinda MIA for a second there.” Corpse explained, looking to the viewers.

After saying goodbye to the chat and logging off the all sat and talked for about another hour before Jack noticed it.

“Hey, Uh...corpse? Can I talk to you alone for a minute?” The demon asked.

“Yes.” It sounded to eager, even to corpse’s own ears.

They both got up and walked out of the room. Jack followed corpse down the hall to a bathroom. Once inside he closed the door and locked it.

“Hey, are you okay? I can smell the slick on you.” Jack placed a steady hand on his shoulder.

Corpse jerked back. “Yeah, I’m fine.”

Jack gave him a look.

“Okay, maybe I’m not fine. I think I found my mate.” Corpse looked up to see the other man’s reaction.

“That’s great man! Who is it?” Jack said, a smile on his face.

Corpse didn’t say anything.

And then Jack realized.

Oh.

OH.

Oh shit.

“They’re here, aren’t they?” The Irish man said, looking up at him.

“Yeah. Yeah, sykkunos here.” Corpse shifted back and forth on his feet nervously.

“Oh, shit. He kick started your heat, didn’t he?”, corpse nodded, “okay, everything’s gonna be okay.” Jack flung open the door to the bathroom, grabbing corpse and dragging him to his room.

“I’m gonna tell everyone to leave and then lure sykkuno here, okay?” Jack said, panicing. He took a step back to examine his friend. He wasn’t doing to hot. Sweat was pouring down his face, both mouths were open and gasping for air. He could see the growing dark spot on corpse’s pants; the slick openly flowing.

“Shit.”Jack swore under his breath and ran to get the others.

————Line break————

“Huh? I wonder what that was about.” Sykkuno felt a pang of jealousy in his cheats when he heard a door slam shut and lock. Corpse was his. His to flirt with. His to love.

Sykkuno has had these feelings for a while now. He didn’t know what they were at first, assuming he was just “simping” like everyone said. How could he not? His voice, his personality, his hair...

He was startled out of his thoughts by Rae. “I wonder what that was all about?” She said, a confused look on her face.Everyone shrugged and just went back to talking about random things.

A few seconds later a very anxious and sweaty Jack burst into the room.

“Okay! Everyone needs to leave right now! Except for you sykkuno.” Jack announced, shoving everyone around and hurrying them up.

“Hey! Wait! What are you doing?! What’s going on?!” Toast exclaimed.

“No time to explain. We just need to leave.”, he said in a flat tone, “Sykkuno, you stay here; and find corpse. He’s in his room.”

“Jack, what’s going on?” Sykkuno questioned.

“It’s not my place to tell you. Go to corpse. He needs you right now.” Jack said, giving him a meaningful look. Sykkuno nodded. The others rushed out the door, the short boy locking it behind them.

———Line break———

Corpse was panting hard. He had taken off his pants as soon as Jack left. He could feel the slick running down his legs. He tried not to touch himself until his friends left.

“Corpse?” Sykkuno’s soft voice floated down the hall and into his room. God... all he could smell was sykkuno. His sent sweet and inviting.

Sykkuno could smell corpse’s cologne down the hall. Or was that his pheromones? He didn’t know. But he could smell the distress he was under. He had never smelled anything like that before.

Sykkuno walked in to the room to find a very naked and horny corpse. “Corpse! W-what’s going on?” The shorter male asked, averting his eyes.

Corpse life’s his head, a pained look on his face. His mate hated the way he looked. No! Sykkuno didn’t hate him! He just didn’t know what was happening.

“I-, aah, I think I entered my heat early.” Corpse relayed, lust filling his eyes at the sight of his mate in his room.

“W-what do you think caused t-this?” Sykkuno stuttered out. The sent in the room was starting to affect him. He could feel himself getting hard. Is this why Jack had wanted him to stay? Did corpse need someone to help with his heat?

“Y-you.”, corpse paused, “I think you’re my mate. So you being here in person triggered it.” He sounded more confident now. Sykkuno just nodded. That made sense. He had read fanfictions where that was the case.

“Okay. Do you need me to fuck you? Or some thing else? Tell me what you need.” Sykkuno sat down on the bed, hand resting on corpse’s own. The skin burned where they touched, but it was a good burn.

“God, sykkuno...I didn’t know you could talk like that.” They both took a moment to breathe; the air in the room was heavy and thick with their sents.

“I-I have to tell you something before we get started.” Corpse was shaking bad, his voice bearly above a whisper. “M-my dick...it looks a little weird.” The tall man said, his eyes laser focused on his mate   
stripping out of his clothes.

“I’m sure it’s fine, corpse. I’m not gonna judge you.” Sykkuno reassured the younger man.

“Y-you need to finger me t-, aah, to get it to come out.” Corpse said, spreading his legs for his mate.  
Sykkuno had to stop himself from moaning at the sight. It was dark in corpse’s room, and the slick leaking out of the younger male glowed a soft purple. Sykkuno climed up on the bed and settled between the others legs.

He scooped up some of the slick that covered corpse’s thighs, coating his fingers. He slowly circled his finger around the opening between his legs, teasing him.

“P-please. Please put them in already!” Corpse whined, trying to spread his legs further.

Sykkuno chuckled and pushed in his finger. He slowly moved his finger in and out before adding a second one. As he was dining this, he noticed corpse’s stomach was bulging out slightly.

“Oh? What’s this?” He said, reaching over to press down on the bulge. Corpse let out a shout, clenching around the fingers inside of him.

“A-aah...it...it’s my eggs. I can lay eggs.”, he paused to breathe, “I need a host though.” His eyes were almost completely black by now, red getting taken over by dark pupils. Sykkuno sliped his fingers out when he felt something press against them.

A large tentacle-like dick emerged from his slit like a snake. It was the size of sykkuno’s forearm; purple, and slippery.

“Let me guess. I’m supposed to be that host as your mate.?”, corpse nodded, “well then let me prep myself.” Sykkuno sat on his knees, reaching one slick covered hand around to finger himself. It had been a while since he had done this, and he had never done it with an alien dick.  
Corpse whined, one hand pumping his dick. “Shh...I know baby, it must hurt. How do you want me?” Sykkuno said in a soft voice.

“O-on your side. I can’t sit up right now.” Corpse practically moaned. Sykkuno flopped on his side, quickly being pulled flush against corpse’s chest. He quickly lined up his dick with sykkuno’s hole.  
He paused in slow, the head bearly breaching the small human. He kept going, stopping whenever sykkuno would wince, or jerk in pain. Finally, once he was fully sheathed inside his mate,he waited for the go head.

“You can go now.” And that was all he needed. He set a bruising pace from the start. It didn’t take long before he felt an egg start creeping its way up his shaft.

“Are you r-ready, sykkuno?” Corpse stuttered, pushing all the way in on his final thrust.

“Yes.”

He started to push.

As soon as sykkuno felt the first egg enter him, he moaned. It was so big. How many was corpse going to fill him with?

He felt two more enter him. He looked down and saw his belly begin to swell. He didn’t know hew as into this kinda thing. He lost track of time as he watched his belly swell and stretch.

“God, your doing so good, baby. Keep filling me up.” Sykkuno praised him. Sykkuno couldn’t see it, but he felt it when he came. Thick ropes of cum covering his belly. He could hear corpse grunting behind him.

“Mine.” He moaned, over and over, like it was a prayer. He came hard, biting down on sykkuno’s neck, lapping at the blood that pooled there. He stayed inside him for a few more moments after he came, before pulling out. They both sat there panting for a few minutes.

Corpse reached for his phone. He snapped a couple pictures of sykkuno’s red, swollen belly.

“C’mon, we gotta get those eggs out of you before they stick and stay there.” Corpse reached over and pulled sykkuno into his arms. He carried him to the bathroom, setting him down in the tub.

“How do we get them out? Do I just push?” Sykkuno questioned.

“Uh...yeah, I guess.” Corpse kneeled down beside the tub, grabbing his mate’s hand. “Squeeze as hard as you need to.” He said. It was his turn to be soft and caring.

“Okay.” The smaller male said. He started to push. He felt the first egg leave his body, accompanied by a sick squelching sound. He gripped corpse’s hand hard. It was so painful.“Oh god...corpse, I can’t do this.” He almost screamed.

“Yes, you can. You can do this. It would be a lot more painful if we left them in.” Corpse said softly, rubbing his mate’s back. The smaller boy nodded and continued to push. The pain soon turned into pleasure. The eggs felt even better coming out then they did going in.

By the time the final large, purple egg was out he was hard again. Corpse noticed this and reached over to pump his cock.

“Oh goodness, corpse.” Sykkuno moaned, thrusting up into the other’s hand. Not too much later he was cumming, screaming corpse’s name. Corpse’s cock had already retreated back into his body, giving the aperence of a vagina.

Corpse picked sykkuno back up and carried him back to bed. Grabbing a wet wash cloth, he cleaned them both up. He lied down next to his mate and they both fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! This is my first fic on ao3 and I’m so glad so many people have read it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope to update this soon and I promise not to make this story too long.


End file.
